


Like Shards of the Shikon

by britonell (ShadowBluebell), coccinellesroses, Dawnrider, KeiChanz, MamaBearCat, Thunderpot



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Inuyasha as a sitcom, Modern Actors AU, The cast of Inuyasha as actors, awards ceremonies, crazy serial born from Tumblr, romance on and off screen, we're just making it up as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBluebell/pseuds/britonell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/coccinellesroses/pseuds/coccinellesroses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnrider/pseuds/Dawnrider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/pseuds/MamaBearCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderpot/pseuds/Thunderpot
Summary: A little craziness that got too big for Tumblr. "Like Shards of the Shikon" is a live action television version of the popular manga 'Inuyasha'. Follow the actors as they live, learn and laugh together. Expect fluff, laughs, a little romance on and off screen. A mixture of art and text - we're just making it up as we go. Join the general craziness!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 100





	1. So It Begins...

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Kouga is a sweetheart who can see no shit without his glasses!

Also consider: candid moments:

Rin’s death scene recording, XXXX runs to XXX because he’s worried he accidentally hurt her. What a nice guy /gross sob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shamelessly copying @heavenin–hell design for the “show” hehe!


	3. Off Camera

"Aaaand Action!"

"That's the idea!" he growled to the other wolf youkai surrounding her. "So you see she's way more valuable to us than some female demon!" She fixed the wolf demon called Kouga with a puzzled glare as he strutted towards her, his arm suddenly coming around her waist, pulling her in tightly against his much taller frame.

"Your name's Kagome right?"

She leaned away from him as best she could, her eyes widening, a small uncertain squeak escaping from her lips as his bright blue eyes locked on hers.

"Wolves mate for life, so you're mine now... got that?" His eyebrow raised menacingly as he sneered down at her, sunlight reflecting off his white fangs. She scowled in sudden anger as she shrugged off his hold.

"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

*SLAP*

…. aaaaand Cut!”

She shook her hand, which burned and stung from the hard slap she'd just delivered to the taller actor's cheek. His handsome face was now reddened by a very visible hand print.

“Oh my god, are you okay!?" she babbled in distress. "I can’t believe I actually slapped you for real! We practised that so many times too! I am so so incredibly sorry!” She raised her head to call out across the set. “Can we get an ice-pack please?”

He rubbed his cheek, his fierce expression instantly falling away as he pulled his glasses from a hidden pocket that the head of wardrobe had sewn inside the furs at his waist. He might play a tough guy as Kouga, but everyone knew he was one of the gentlest actors on the set. He grinned at her, wincing slightly as his cheek pulled.

“Nah, it’s cool, these things happen. At least I know if you ever got in trouble for real you’d be able to sock the guy a good one! Is your hand okay?”

* * *

  


“One latte with almond milk, no sugar”, he said, handing her the takeaway coffee cup while sipping his own.

He’d been worried about his co-star when they left the set late that evening after the shoot; she’d flubbed quite a few of her lines with him, which was totally unlike her, and there'd been that incident earlier in the day where she'd accidentally slapped the actor who played Kouga. Thankfully he'd been cool about it, he was a nice guy, but she'd still been apologising when they'd left the set hours later.

She was usually more professional than some of the more experienced actresses he’d worked with, determined to prove that casting had made the right decision choosing a relatively unknown actress for the parts of Kagome and Kikyou. But today she seemed totally unsure of herself. He didn't like it. He hoped inviting her out for coffee wasn’t overstepping the mark.

She took the paper cup with a tired grin. “You remembered!”

“Pfft. I’ve only heard you order it nearly every day for the last three months of filming - I’d be a pretty crappy leading man if I didn’t know how my leading lady took her coffee.”

Her little half smile had none of the usual pep, and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Now that she was dressed in her street clothes and the heavier makeup used for filming had been cleansed away, it was easier to notice the dark shadows under her eyes, and her paler skin. It had been a long day, but he felt there was something more going on, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it, if she’d let him.

They wandered down the street together, sipping their coffee in companionable silence. That was one of the things he liked about her. She didn’t seem to feel the need to fill up an empty space with even emptier words. But he couldn't seem to shake that niggling worry; her usual silence was comforting to him, but this felt oppressive.

“Hey”, he began, “we’ve got to know each other pretty well, yeah?” She nodded, bumping her elbow against his as they walked.

“I’d like to think so”, she said softly.

He smiled gently. “I just wanted to let you know if there was anything worrying you, I’m happy to listen.”

They paused on an old bridge crossing the canal, both leaning their elbows on the rough stone to watch the lights of the bustling city play on the rippled surface of the water below them.

She sighed. “I know you said not to, but I was reading some of the recent reviews. There were a few not so great ones about me and..”

He groaned loudly, then swatted her playfully on the back of the head. She mock growled at him, pouting her expressive lips and rubbing the spot where his fingers had connected.

He grinned. “What’d I tell you about reading reviews, wench?”

She rolled her eyes at the use of his nickname for her, a common epithet used by his character, Inuyasha, to her Kagome. “You said to let my agent handle that stuff, I know. I’m just worried, okay?” She bit her bottom lip, tapping the empty cup on the edge of the railing. “I’m playing two parts in this! Two! Both Kagome and Kikyou. And if I suck, I’m gonna let everyone down! I had trouble sleeping last night, because I was worried about today's scenes, and look how terrible I was!”

He shook his head, then reached across to tap her gently on the end of her nose. “Not terrible. You just had a bad day. Everyone has them. Tomorrow you’ll have a better one.”

She sighed, leaning her head against his arm. “I’m so lucky to have someone supportive like you looking out for me. When I was studying at acting school, teachers warned us about men in the industry and ‘expectations’ they might have, but everyone on this shoot has been so lovely.”

“You make sure you tell me if anything like that happens okay?” he said with a sudden frown, swirling the last of his coffee in the paper cup, then draining it in one gulp. The thought of anyone putting the hard word on female actors to keep their roles was repugnant to him, but thinking of _her_ in that position? Her beautiful smile dimmed by some pervert in a position of power? He felt his stomach roll.

He looked down at her, his expression firm. “Even after we finish up on this shoot. I want to stay in touch. I promise I’ll take care of you.” She grinned at him, and he shook his head. “What are you smiling at me for? Don’t you think I mean it?”

She giggled. “I do. It’s just that sounds like something Inuyasha would say to Kagome.” He snorted.

A sudden barrage of bright flashes from across the canal startled them both, and she ducked her head behind his shoulder.

“Oh no!” she whispered. “Do you think that was a photo journalist? Will we get in trouble?”

He peered across the water, his arm curved back around her protectively as she stood half behind him, but it was impossible to see anything in the darkness. He shrugged, then turned to rub her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. “Possibly. Let’s not worry about it unless we have to.”

She dropped her head into her hands with a groan. “As if this day couldn’t get any worse! What if they get the wrong idea and say we’re in a relationship!”

A relationship? He couldn't ignore the way his heart suddenly leaped hopefully in his chest. He was a professional, and it was a running joke in the industry that the male lead could have his pick of the girls, but he'd never been like that, never even wanted that, until he'd met her. He shouldn't say anything. They still had months on the shoot to go, and if anything bad happened... He sighed, glancing back at her.

She looked so lovely, here in the darkness, away from the bright lights and thick makeup of the set, her dark hair being pushed around softly by the playful breeze off the water, the lights of the city blinking behind her. They reminded him of the fireflies he'd often caught in the summer when he was a little boy. He swallowed nervously, then bumped his shoulder against hers. “I could think of worse things they could say”, he said softly.

Her deep brown eyes lifted to his. There was a hopeful glint in them, magnified by the shine of the city lights around them. For the first time that day, she gave him a real smile, then leaned her head on his shoulder. She shivered slightly in the cool night air, and he draped his arm around her again, fingers stroking down over the soft skin of her upper arm to warm her up. He couldn't have his leading lady getting sick, especially when he'd been the one to invite her out. If he hadn't been leaning in so close to her, he might have missed her quiet answer. 

“Me too.”


	4. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K = Actress that plays Kagome  
> Y = Actor that plays Inuyasha  
> M = Actor that plays Miroku  
> S = Actress that plays Sango  
> N = Actor that plays Naraku

“Gooooooood _morning_ , sunshine. Do you know how freakin’ lucky you are to be able to wear modern shoes for this gig because these traditional sandals are _hell_ on my feet.”

Looking up from her phone as an arm slung around her shoulders, the actress looked up into the grinning face of her costar, already donned in in the pink and green kimono that “Sango” wore, but sans the makeup and wig that concealed her spiked pixie cut. The woman, only a year or so older than herself, was naturally pretty and in her opinion didn’t think she needed any makeup, but that was show biz.

“Morning,” she returned pleasantly and took a sip of her latte. “I certainly don’t envy you that.

K was dressed similarly in her own school girl costume but with an over-sized red hoodie over it since it was chilly that morning. Y had given it to her last night during their evening stroll when she said she was cold and she hadn’t given it back yet because fuck it, it was comfy.

S sighed. “I suppose I should be grateful. At least I don’t have to wear geta like M does.”

“Oh my god, _truth_ ,” K said and the two women giggled together. 

“Soooooo,” S drawled and bumped her shoulder against K’s. “Checked the news today?”

K wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “Mm, no. I stupidly looked at some reviews about me the other day and I’ve decided to avoid any news for my own health and sanity.”

Despite her words, however, her gaze drifted across the set to land on a small group of people - her fellow actors and costars - and a fond smile lit her face.

Goofing off before getting into their roles to start filming for the day, but all of them in full costume, Y and N were chatting and the kid that played Shippou was sitting atop Y’s shoulders as he gesticulated wildly with his hands. It was an endearing sight and S did not fail to miss the softness in the actress’s face as she regarded a certain costar clad in red.

S hummed and sucked in her lip before chiming, “You miiiight wanna do yourself a favor and take a gander, sunshine. Trust me on this.”

K frowned at the woman and then narrowed her eyes. “Why.”

S tilted her head and raised her brows, the slight smile curling her lips mysterious.

Heaving a sigh, K grumbled and admitting to herself that she was curious, she went against her better judgement and Googled “news.”

Didn’t take long at all to find what S wanted her to find. Because the first article that popped up, accompanied by a _very_ familiar and incriminating photo, had K’s eyes going very wide and nearly choking on her coffee.

##  **_“A FEUDAL FAIRY TALE OR REAL ROMANCE: ‘INUYASHA’ COSTARS Y AND K LOOKING COZY ON A COFFEE DATE ATOP BRIGHTEN BRIDGE!”_ **

They did indeed look _very_ cozy, with K leaning against her costar’s arm and looking up at him with a fond grin while he started down at her, not smiling, but his eyes were soft. With a start sh realized the picture was the product of those flashes they’d both seen last night and a ball of dread developed in her stomach.

“Oh dear god,” K murmured while S snickered into her hand and without even thinking she snapped her head up to look at her “partner in crime.”

M had evidently had the same idea and had wandered over with a tablet in his hand. All four of them were staring down at the screen with various degrees of shock and as if Y could feel her gaze, he looked up and their eyes collided.

She blinked. He blinked.

And then they both started laughing, K biting her lip to contain her giggles while Y lifted a hand to cover his grinning mouth, shoulders shaking in silent mirth. With laughing eyes she mouthed “Oops?” and he shrugged, lowering his hand to display a wide grin. 

And that was when both of their agents came storming onto the set, looking very displeased and the costars exchanged a brief look before simultaneously bolting. All around their fellow costars and actors laughed as the two made their getaway, unable to hide their own amusement as they joined hands and ran for it while two very pissed off agents chased after them, loudly proclaiming that they didn’t get paid enough to put up with this shit, _dammit._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some papparazzi got a hold of Hot single-dad-Actor SH going out with his daughter and his fellow co-star KG!


	6. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kagome is a bit nervous to film the scene where she is Kikyo trying to enchant Inuyasha into hell with her. Luckily her costar Yash knows how to settle her nerves and encourage her through the scene.

"No! Cut! Kagome, you're Kikyo in this scene. You're giving us too much emotion," the director shouted. She let out a frustrated sigh and shook out her shoulders, stretching her facial muscles to reset.

"Sorry!" Taking a moment to meditate and reach the right frame of mind, she closed her eyes.

"Hey, I get it, you know?" His deep voice broke her out of the tension. "First kiss on set. We hardly know each other. It can feel like a lot of pressure."

"I'm a professional," she murmured without opening her eyes. "I can handle a kiss. Plus, you're supposed to be unconscious for most of this scene." She finally looked him over in his very heavy costume. Between the long wig and the dense material of the "firerat" he was probably sweating like crazy under there. Yet Yash held up without complaint, simply accepting the multiple pauses and restarts because, he was right… she was a bit anxious about this scene.

All her roles up until this one had been pretty small time. Local commercials, extra in a few bigger productions, and then the small role in another romantic comedy. The producer for this show had felt she matched the main character, Kagome, perfectly and demanded she do a reading. After the reading she ended up with both Kagome and Kikyo's roles, so they could emphasize the similarities of the two characters' appearance. But to make it clear they were different, she needed to nail the very different set of facial expressions.

"I'm enchanted, not dead," he reminded her with a smirk.

"Oh? And how is an enchanted kiss different than a dead kiss?" She shot back with a little smile. Yash always could get her to relax. He was a less traditional actor and he too was new to this leading man thing. “You’re…  _ awake _ for that part anyway,” she reminded him. Yash just shrugged like it was no big deal. She supposed, to him, it wasn’t. She knew he’d done far more dangerous things than kiss a girl before now.

From his teenage years on he had been on the stunt crews for television and movies. Never had any speaking parts except for "brother of motor vehicle accident victim" in a medical dramedy. So it seemed that the producer for this show seemed to like taking chances too. Casting no names as your two leading roles? Pretty brave. 

Or stupid…

"Take a breath so we can start this scene and I'll show ya the difference." His eyes reflected the stage lights above, making the golden contacts he wore almost glow.

"Baka," she quipped before doing exactly that.

The crewman counted them in and they began running the scene again. Kagome kept her face stone cold while setting about "enchanting" Inuyasha into complacency. They would cut the other half of the scene in later, in post, where she played out character Kagome's horror at watching her protector be sucked into hell. Right now, she could only feel the irritation at that other girl for trying to distract Inuyasha from his true purpose. He was meant to die with her all those years before. Instead they would stay frozen in time, forever together.

"I never stopped thinking about you, not even for an instant!" He was so sincere in his delivery, so earnest, she struggled to maintain the emotionless mask. Only someone who only held hatred and betrayal in their heart could remain immune to that. Kagome returned her lines with icy pain, immune to the despair in his eyes.

“You wouldn’t despair if I used these hands to steal the life from you?” She almost froze. Knowing she was going to be kissing this man in front of her... Kagome let out a sigh, closing her eyes, and slipped into his space like a ghost, pressing her mouth to his lightly. He stiffened slightly at the touch of her lips, his whole frame going rigid for a breath. Then he relaxed into her, lips pressing back in a way that was not entirely scripted.

Kagome barely remembered to part and press her head to his chest instead so she would continue her lines to convince him to remain with her, to stop time so they could be as they should have been. Until the director cut them when Inuyasha was “pulled from his enchantment” by the character Kagome’s voice and leapt away from where “Kikyo” collapsed to her knees. “Good work! That’s it for tonight.”

Both of them let out deep sighs of relief, Kagome from getting through the scene uninterrupted and Yash because it meant he could finally take the wig off for the day. They’d been on set for almost fifteen hours at this point, and they were exhausted. “See, not the same,” Yash nudged her with his left elbow as he ruffled his dark hair with his right hand. One of the prop masters had taken his haori and the wig to be properly stored, reminding him they would come for the hakama in a bit. “Yea, yea, I’ll be out of ‘em in a minute! Keep your pants on!”

“That’s what they  _ don’t _ want you to do,” Kagome said with a giggle. Yash misstepped, then shared in her mirth as he righted himself.

“It’s nice to see you smile like that after watching your Kikyo face all day,” he commented, still chuckling. “Brrr!”

Kagome bit her lip, hiding her faint blush with a cough and a wiping of her brow to clear it of imaginary sweat. He seemed oblivious to her moment of discomfiture, moving on to his dressing room to finish removing his costume while she did the same.  _ It was just because of that kiss _ , she thought, shaking her head at her immature response to his offhand compliment.  _ It’s not like... _


	7. Giggles

  
  


He gazed at her, his dark violet eyes full of sincerity as his hand reached to cover hers. He had come to join her on the grassy bank overlooking the water, and they sat, side by side, the afternoon sunlight warming their shoulders. It was so rare for them to be alone together, and for him to talk seriously to her, without the usual teasing. Even as she turned her body away from him in embarrassment, her heart beat fast at the implication behind his heartfelt words; she couldn’t lose this chance. Her mouth opened, ready to answer, but before she could speak a burst of sudden laughter overwhelmed her.

“I’m so sorry!” she said, desperately trying to stop the giggles, struggling to iron out her expression into one more fitting of Sango. He released her hand as she turned back to face him, raising an arched brow at her, as if to say ‘again, really?’ and she cleared her throat, shaking her head as if to shake off her sudden mirth.

“Let’s go again.”

“And Miroku – line – and action!”

His hand reached out and gently covered hers, his violet eyes filled with a tender expression. “It makes me happy that you worry. Your concern means more to me than that of any other woman.”

She tried, she really tried, to keep her expression as one of bashful amazement as she turned her back to him, but she couldn’t stop the giggles bursting out again. M rolled his eyes at her in gentle exasperation. This was their sixth take, but once S got overtaken by one of her giggle fits, it was hard for her to shake them, and it was best to let them take their course.

“I’m so sorry – it’s just, I know the… cursed hand… is coming”, she giggled, moving her fingers in a squeezing motion, then waving at him in apology. “And I just…”

He chuckled, holding his tekkou covered hand up in front of her, the wooden prayer beads clinking slightly. “What, this one?”

And before she knew it, his hand snuck to her side and was tickling her ribs. Both of them were laughing now, the tender mood broken. The director groaned.

“Not again! Alright. Break everyone – five minutes only!”

M winked at her, punching the air. “Yaas! Don’t know about you, but me and my cursed hand could do with a coffee from the catering tent. Wanna come?” He stood, dusting the grass off his dark purple monk’s robes, then held out his hand to help her up off the grassy bank, while different staging technicians bustled around them.

She wiped away the tears of laughter, still giggling a little, being careful not to smudge the pink eyeshadow and mascara she wore when in character for Sango. “Sure.”

A petulant noise came from the other side of the bank behind them as they wandered off.

“They didn’t even ask if the rest of us were thirsty!” the small boy whined. “It’s hot out here. Do you think they’d let me take off the ears?” Yash reached up to pat the small boy’s leg, where he sat balanced on his strong shoulder.

“I don’t think so kiddo – they said five minutes, and we want to keep on Hiromi’s good side, don’t we?”

The little boy nodded vehemently – he’d been in the make up technician’s bad books before when he’d damaged some of his prosthetic ears roughhousing with some of the other kids on set in between takes, and it had taken her a long while to calm down.

K got to her feet, wiping grass off the green and white seifuku costume she wore as Kagome, then patted her small co-star on the head, being careful not to disturb the red wig. “I’ll run to the catering tent and get you a juice. Do you want anything Yash?”

“Nah, I’m all good wench.”

They watched K sprint down the grassy bank and over to the catering tent, chatting and smiling with the others waiting in line for drinks.

“She’s really nice. Much nicer than Hiromi”, commented the boy.

“Mmm hmm.”

“Do you like her?” Yash turned his head quizzically to look up at the boy’s grinning face.

“What kinda question is that, pipsqueak?”

“My Mama said that there was a photo of you two together on a date. She said you looked like a lovely couple. Did you go on a date?”

Yash sighed. “Tell your Mama you can’t believe everything you read in magazines – they exaggerate things to sell more copies.”

“Oh.”

They watched as K walked back towards them, grinning as she held a small bottle of apple juice aloft in triumph. S and M followed close behind, sipping their coffee quickly as the director called out for everyone to resume their places. The little boy leaned back down onto Yash’s shoulder, ready for a retake of the scene.

“She’s really nice Yash”, he whispered. He sighed, watching his dark haired co-star climb back up the bank towards them, her cheerful grin making the already sunny day seem even brighter somehow.

“Yeah, kid, she really is.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As inspired by @inuyashasforest contribution on tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like A Feudal Fairy Tale is a blockbuster full of stars!


	9. Don’t Mess With My Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede gives badass grandma vibes.  
> Also, Sess.

After taking a long drag of smoke from her cigarette Kae felt like she could finally relax. It had been a long day of filming and she was worn out. Her body isn’t what it used to be, and waking up at 5 in the morning to a bunch of younger actors who didn’t need any sleep didn’t help much. She loved all of them but damn it she’s old! _And needs sleep._

Her agent wasn’t any help either, because as soon as she stepped foot onto the set he wouldn’t stop yapping over something she was too exhausted to care about. She’s worked with him for so long she’s learned to tune him out and just ask him about it later. 

She stretched her tired limbs and sat down on lonely stool behind the building. Before she could stop herself she was laughing over what had happened during takes today. 

_“Cut! Kaede! Stop switching your eye patch around. The longer we have to keep doing takes the longer we’re going to stay here!”_

_She raised her brow at him. “You know my real name isn’t Kaede, right? Do I have to keep reminding you?”_

_The director huffed, “I like keeping everyone in character!”_

_“Yeah but it’s kind of annoying!” she heard Sess yell from the catering tent. Although it sounded muffled due his mouth being full._

_The director huffed again, something he seemed to do a lot ever since the start of this project. “This is besides the point. Please keep your eye patch on the correct eye. It was funny the first few times but the jokes over now.”_

_“The kids think it’s quite funny, actually. They egg me on to keep it going.” she smirked at him while M, Yash, K, and S were all trying really hard to keep down their snickering._

_“Ugh. Whatever.” He slapped the script onto his knees and gave the smirking camera man the signal to restart the take. “Take it from the top!”_

Her cheeks hurt from smiling but she didn’t mind it. Truth is, although waking up bright and early is near damn torture for her. Working with her self-adopted grandchildren made coming to work worth it. They all made her feel young again. It was particularly interesting to be apart of Sess’s prank wars and help him think of how to torment everyone on set. 

No one is safe when they tag team on these things. 

From the corner of her eye she saw movement, and then a series of flashes. Rolling her eyes in annoyance she took another drag from her cigarette. “I can see you over there. Maybe keep the flash off if you don’t want to be caught.” 

Stepping out of the bushes is her least favorite paparazzi wearing a shit eating grin, holding his big stupid camera. “That’s the point granny, I want to be known that I’m here.”

Kae blew smoke in his direction which earned him a series of coughing fits. “Well no one wants you here so go away before I get security to kick your ass.” 

“Nah, not until you tell me more about K and Yash’s blooming and _steamy_ co-star relationship.” his shit eating grin got even shittier, which didn’t surprise Kae at all. 

“I’m not telling you shit. And stay away from my kids.” she stood up, standing face to face with the intruder and blew more smoke into his face. “Or you’ll have to deal with me.” she flicked the remaining bud on him. 

“I’m not afraid of you lady!” he managed to say in between coughs. 

Kae gave a laugh that would make Naraku himself run away. “Did you ever hear about the incident of the summer of 1985?”

The pap looked at her with wide eyes, “You mean that was _you_? That guy was never seen again! You _ruined_ him!” he clutched his camera to his chest and backed away. 

“I can’t confirm nor deny due to legal reasons, but I may or may not have his damaged camera as a trophy in my award room.” she gave him a deadpanned look while lighting up another cigarette. “Also, I called security.”

“You never even touched your phone!” 

From the darkness emerged a very tall, very scary looking Sess already dressed in his costume, holding nothing else but a belt folded in half. He snapped it a few times to get the paps attention, “She didn’t have too.” he said in his most menacing voice. 

“Alright I get it I’m out of here!” the pap choked out, almost dropping his prized possession before ducking into the bushes once again. 

“A shame. I could have used another paps camera in my award room.” Kae laughed. 

Sess lead her back to the set and couldn’t help but laugh along with her. “This entire scenario makes me glad I chose you as my prank war partner.” 

“The kids don’t stand a chance against me.” Kae smirked, dropping her cigarette into the ashtray before walking through the doors.


	10. Magic Fingers

  


“There you are! I’ve been looking… hey, you okay?” He was sitting crosslegged under a shady tree away from the noise of the cast and crew as they took their lunch break, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. She squatted down next to him, placing the tray of plates and drinks off to one side. “Yash?”

He grunted, and she poked his shoulder gently. “What, you’ve turned into a method actor now? Use your words, dog boy.”

“Headache”, he grunted. She made a sympathetic noise.

“Do you want me to run to the first aid tent for you? I’m sure they’d have something you could take?”

“Taken some already.”

“Do you think it’s from the wig again?” He grunted to indicate yes, keeping his eyes closed.

K bit her bottom lip. This wasn’t the first time he’d got a bad headache from wearing Inuyasha’s obscenely heavy wig. She didn’t know how he did it, carrying around the weight of the long horsehair wig with all the animatronics and wiring for Inuyasha’s dog ears, let alone acting and doing a good proportion of the stunts required for his very active role while wearing it. Once his wig was in place for the day, it had to stay put – there were sensors attached to his scalp and clips on the fleshy lobes of his ears. K wasn’t exactly sure how the technology worked, but the ears moved based on his emotions, negating the need for anyone else on the set to control them. Right now, they were turned outward, almost flattened against his head.

“Yash?” she said gently, trying to keep the volume level of her voice low and soothing. “Can I try something? I think it might help.” He grunted again, and she knelt down behind him, carefully flipping a portion of the horsehair wig over his shoulder. She smoothed her fingers through the thick white hair, being careful of the sensors, and began to press her fingers firmly into the tight band of muscle on the back of his head that ran from ear to ear just above his spine.

As soon as she began kneading her fingers he let out a low gutteral moan. “Fuck that’s good.” He stiffened momentarily; he didn’t usually swear much in front of her, and he was worried he might have offended her, but she laughed.

“Now I _know_ I found the right spot.”

“You’ve got magic fingers…”, he breathed out with a long sigh. He could feel the pain gradually easing as her cool fingers massaged firmly into the tense muscles. “I could get used to this.”

She giggled again. “I wouldn’t be a very good miko if I didn’t have magic fingers now, would I? Happy to be your personal masseuse Inuyasha-san”, she joked, then made a flustered noise. “Wait, that sounded wrong! I mean…” He reached up behind his head to pat her arm, his eyes still closed, but now in bliss rather than pain.

“Don’t sweat it. Knew what ya meant. Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

She paused for a moment to squeeze his fingers in acknowledgement, then got back to work, pushing the pain out of the overworked muscles of his head and neck.

“You know”, she mused as her fingers worked, “you could probably ask the studio to provide you with a professional to do this everyday, seeing it’s the wig that’s causing your headaches.”

“Why would I do that, when you’re so good at it?” he murmured. “I don't want you to, but you’re gonna have to stop soon, it’s making me feel sleepy.” She continued for another minute then slowed her fingers and gentled the pressure, finishing by stroking them softly down the back of his neck. She shifted the heavy hair of the wig from his chest back to behind his shoulders. 

“Did it help?” she asked cheerfully, sitting down next to him as he opened his eyes slowly, blinking as his eyes came back into focus. She handed him a plate with a turkey salad roll, and a side of pickles, just as he usually ordered, and he grinned his thanks.

“Yup, that did the trick. Feeling much better. I was worried I was going to puke there for a minute.”

She smiled softly at him. “I’m glad I could help Yash.” He gazed at her with a serious expression as she slurped down her bottled water. “What?”

“Now I’ve just got another reason to keep an eye on you K – can’t have those magic fingers of yours going to waste.”

A slight blush pinked her cheeks as she shoved his shoulder, then she laughed as she picked up her own sandwich.

“Tell the studio to add massage therapist to my paycheck then. I want a raise”, she grinned as she took a large bite of her own sandwich.

He winked at her. “Will do wench, will do.”


	11. Say it with flowers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An amazing addition by redflamesofpassion from Tumblr!
> 
> "This came from a combination of current WIPs, movie watching and book reading. Wanted to make a small contribution, although it isn’t as light and airy as some of the other contributions. Has not been edited and written on the fly. Hope it makes sense! @bearpluscat would you mind adding it to the AO3 page? I don’t have an account you see."

“Hey, Reo….. have you seen K?”

“Yeah, she was called upfront for a delivery a couple of minutes ago.” 

“Well I’ll stop by her trailer, hopefully, she’s made it there by now.” 

Tossing a salute at the imposing security guard, Y quickly weaved his way through the busy set determined to find his costar. Filming would start soon and no way was he going to get into trouble for delaying anything more today. 

The director had blown a gasket hours before for just the very thing, not his fault of course, but he had been in the scene so could not escape the yelling. 

It had been one of those days where nothing bad happened but nothing went the way it was supposed to either. 

Someone’s costume had needed repairs, lines that should have been down flat were flubbed, the lighting was off, the set had been colder than normal and to top it all of XX7 was on set. 

Now, no one had anything against the boy band, all of the singers/actors had been very professional, making sure to always be on time and nailing their lines. What nobody had predicted was how hard their fans would try to get on set, which had been another problem in the long list of problems for the day. 

Y would swear that his ears were still ringing from both the directors yelling and the screeching wails of adoration that had been aimed towards Bu, a nickname coined by K as she had shyly asked the lead singer for an autograph the first time the band had been on set. 

He knew she wasn’t in her trailer as soon as he had opened the door but not wanting to waste any more time decided the best thing to do would be to wait for her. If she had received something then she would have to drop it off. 

The overpowering smell of flowers reached his nose and his jaw dropped a little at the number of floral arrangements that had been jammed into K’s small trailer. Whistling his eyes roamed over all of the arrangements which ranged from small to very big and quickly identified ambrosia, azaleas, and arbutus in many of the arrangements. 

A frown quickly marred his handsome features and he was just about to curse when the door opened behind him and stopped his exclamation. 

“Oh, Y! What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be filming?”

“We both are wench! I’ve been looking all over for you, hurry up or Mr. Boss will have our hides.”

“Sorry, sorry. Let me just place this over… somewhere……and we can head out.”

“Some floral arrangement you have there.”

“Yes, it is lovely isn’t it. It was left for me this morning and the rest have been coming in all week.”

The detachment in her voice reminded him of her character Kikyo raising a small warning bell in his mind. 

“Your boyfriend must be missing you immensely.”

Caressing the soft petal of a yellow rose, K turned to look at him straight in the eye, “ You know I don’t have a boyfriend. The flowers are lovely but….” Releasing a deep sigh, she moved slowly as if a great burden had been placed on her shoulders, to place her head on his chest. 

“I’ve had this happen before, on another job location and to be honest it rattled me a little. The fact that it’s happening here, again, well I don’t know what to think. Do you think I’m making a big deal out of nothing?”

“K, if you don’t feel comfortable about this why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s just flowers Y! I figured everyone would just think I’m making a big deal over something so trivial.”

Tightening his arms over her, Y brought his nose to her hair releasing a small scoff in the process, “It’s not a big deal if it makes you uncomfortable. Next time, send someone else and call me, no if, ands or buts about it” quickly finishing before she could reply and smiling when she agreed quietly under her breath, giving him a slight squeeze before releasing him. 

Sending him a small, warm smile she headed towards the door feeling lighter than she had moments prior, ready to get into the mindset of her character. Turning to see if Y was following, she saw him glare at the arrangements before sliding a hand through his wig, turn to give her a dazzling smile and finally started to head towards her. 

It took quite a lot for him to control his temper but he in no way wanted to scare her. In a different circumstance, he would have thought nothing of the arrangements but he had worked at a flower shop when he had been a young boy and still remembered a lot of what many of the flowers meant. He did not like what many of the arrangements had to say, did not like it at all. 

“Let’s get going, wench!” We’re going to be in big trouble if we don’t skedaddle!” 

Grabbing her hand, the pair made their way on to the set ready to finish for the day. He would just have to have a serious talk with security. 

There was no way in hell that he was going to allow anything to happen to her. 

**Not a thing.**

Flower meaning: 

Ambrosia- your love is reciprocated

Arbutus- thee only do I love

Azalea- take care of yourself for me


	12. Idol-in-Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expanding on my Kanna/Hakudoushi idea from this post: https://britonell.tumblr.com/post/190912375895/inuyasha-movie-au-everyone-is-an-actor-and-they

Kanna’s actress, henceforth called Kyary-Kanna, is a child of a pop idol and a TV personality. An idol-in-training and a shameless chatterbox, she throws in so much English and French slang into her daily conversation that poor Kagura and Naraku’s actors are perpetually confused when they chat with her between takes.

Things get _slightly_ better when Hakudoshi is cast, henceforth called Kansai-Haku, because he’s her age and also grew up in the world of show biz, being the child of two popular comedians from Osaka. Except he’s still learning to hide his Kansai dialect (like the Japanese equivalent of a southern drawl) and he’s incredibly shy about it, plus he’s awestruck by the cast members and a huge fanboy of the source material, but Kyary-Kanna always manages to include him in her vlogging. So much so that people start shipping them…

They end up working together in a commercial sometime after the Inuyasha show ends. Ever the gentleman, Kansai-Haku gets her a drink. Is that a **ba-bump** Kyary-Kanna hears?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Like Father and Daughter. . . Literally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655061) by [elfqueen13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfqueen13/pseuds/elfqueen13)




End file.
